Dark In Your Eyes, But Lights Up In The Sky
by D6800
Summary: ZiTao pemuda manis dan lugu. Namun keluguan itu hilang disebabkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Akan tetapi, keluarganya jugalah yang akan mengembalikan sisi baik ZiTao. Hidup ZiTao bergantung pada dokter yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. ZiTao memanggilnya Peterpan
1. Prolog

His Dream

PROLOG

Ibu menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi di dalam lemari kamar saat suara dobrakan terdengar dari luar. Dirinya bingung saat melihat ibu yang panik dan ketakutan. Saat akan bertanya, pintu lemari sudah ditutup rapat dan ibu menyuruhnya diam apapun yang terjadi. Ini seperti bermain petak umpet, begitu kata ibu tadi. Dan yang harus dilakukannya adalah bersembunyi sebaik mungkin agar tidak ditemukan oleh si pencari.

Pintu dihempas kuat dan sosok pria berpakaian hitam-hitam muncul. Hanya seorang saja namun mampu membuat ibu menjerit dan mencoba menyatu dengan dinding. Sosoknya menjulang dan berbahu lebar, berambut pirang serta wajah dingin khas Eropa. Ibu hanyalah wanita lembut dan lugu. Jadi sebelum ibu menyadarinya, pria berpakaian hitam telah mendorong wajah ibu ke lantai, menekan pipinya hingga menempel ke ubin kayu yang keras. Si penyusup menempatkan pisaunya tepat diatas leher ibu. Tekanan itu makin dalam hingga ibu menjerit keras dan merasakan aliran darah berlomba-lomba keluar dari lehernya. Rasa sakit yang belum pernah ibu rasakan. Bahkan benturan saat tabrakan beruntun 3 tahun lalu tidak sesakit dan semenyiksa ini. Bagaikan neraka.

"Yeah, inilah yang namanya bersenang-senang" Suara bass yang tenang lalu terdengar kekehan lirih setelahnya.

Ibu nyaris tak mampu merasakan udara masuk melalui tenggorokannya. Si penyusup membalik badan ibu setelah dirasa korbannya itu kehilangan kesadaran. Kesadaran ibu melayang nakal membuat ibu mengerang tanpa suara. Air mata masih tetap menganak sungai di wajah ibu. Dalam hati ibu berdoa agar buah hati manisnya tidak ditemukn oleh penyusup gila yang juga membunuh suaminya itu. Si penyusup menatap darah ibu dengan binar mata tertarik. Darah itu deras membasahi lantai.

" _Selamat jalan anakku. Maaf, tidak menemanimu bermain_ "

"Okay, let's play"

" _Ya Tuhan, Paman!_ "


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Perkenalkan, namaku "D" you can call me "D"

Sebelum aku mulai ceritanya, aku mau jelasin dulu kalau cerita ini terinspirasi dari berbagai film, buku, kisah nyata, dan segala macam karya sastra yang ada. Jadi please... kalau ada kesamaan kata atau alur, maafkan D... bukan maksud D untuk copas tapi yang pasti jalan cerita akan sepenuhnya D rombak. Terima kasih udah mau mampir Love ya All

First Meet

"Kudengar ada murid baru ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sebelum pemuda bermata lebar itu melahap sesendok nasi goreng kimchinya.

"Aku dengar dari Sehun, dia orang yang kaku dan dingin. Dia sekelas dengan Sehun. Tapi satu hal yang harus kalian tau, wajahnya sangat lumayan" Luhan merespon sambil mengunyah kripik kentangnya semanagat.

"Oh ya? Bahkan Sehun yang _flat face_ pun ada tandingannya?" tanya Xiumin polos.

Di jam istirahat seperti ini, Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, dan ZiTao memilih pergi ke kantin. Sebenarnya ZiTao malas untuk bergabung karena akan lebih dominan dengan 'gosip' ketimbang acara makan siang disana. Dan ZiTao bukan pribadi yang suka menggosip. Luhan, pemuda cantik penyuka Hello Kitty sekaligus kekasih Sehun itu kini menduduki kelas 3 SMA bersama dengan Xiumin. Kyungsoo, pemuda bermata bulat itu satu angkatan dengan ZiTao, Sehun, Kai, dan Chen. ZiTao, pemuda atlet wushu ini memiliki sifat yang tenang dan sedikit pendiam. Walaupun sangat dekat dengan Luhan, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo, namun dia tetap tertutup selain dengan ketiga _gegenya_ itu.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Xiumin lagi setelah sandwichnya tertelan.

"Aku tidak tau siapa namanya, tapi aku pernah bertemu dengannya." Ada jeda. Tiba-tiba Luhan menyipitkan mata ke arah luar "Ah, itu dia!" tunjuk Luhan pada jendela kantin. Disana, ada pemuda berambut cokelat gelap sedang berjalan melewati lorong tempat kantin berada. Luhan dan yang lain menoleh untuk melihat rupa anak baru yang Luhan ceritakan. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi, hidungnya mancung, dan wajahnya terlihat imut dan tampan secara bersamaan walau dilihat dari sisi samping saja. Kaku dan dingin? Dilihat dari mana?

"Kaku dan dingin? Kau yakin Lu?" tanya Xiumin bingung

"Aku juga tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun. Tapi Sehun bilang dia orang yang kaku dan dingin melebihi balok es"

"Ok. Mungkin karena dia yang sekelas dengannya, jadi dia yang lebih tau" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Bagaimana Zi? Dia tampan kan?" tanya Luhan pada Tao yang masih diam. ZiTao menoleh pada Luhan yang tersenyum aneh lalu kembali fokus pada makan siangnya.

"Ya..mungkin."

"Mungkin? Kau belum pernah tertarik dengan satu orang pun kah, ZiTao?"

"Lu ge, aku masih bisa menyukai seseorang. Hanya saja aku bukan tipe orang yang tertarik pada 'pandangan pertama', kay?"

Luhan tertawa mendengar kalimat ZiTao dan menyenggol bahu ZiTao agak keras.

"Ya, mungkin saja kau tertarik?" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda ZiTao. ZiTao hendak protes namun interupsi bel masuk sudah berbunyi nyaring membuat Xiumin mengerang kesal karena acara makan siang yang belum cukup lama menurutnya. Kyungsoo lalu merangkul pundak ZiTao dan berjalan beriringan dengan yang lain menuju kelas masing-masing. _Aku harap tidak akan pernah tertarik dengannya ge_ , desis ZiTao dalam hati.

...

Guru Lee meminta ZiTao untuk mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran di ruang guru. Lorong kelas tampak sepi karena pelajaran masih berlangsung. Sebelum pergi ke ruang guru, ZiTao mampir ke toilet untuk mencuci muka. Siang ini pelajaran biologi membuatnya lelah dan menguap berkali-kali. Zitao baru saja membuka pintu kamar mandi dan tampak seseorang sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel. ZiTao melangkah mendekati wastafel lain dan mulai mencuci muka, berharap kantuknya hilang. Namun ZiTao merasa diperhatikan. Dan akalnya memintanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan disitulah dia. Siswa baru yang Luhan ceritakan. Seseorang yang mencuci muka tadi adalah anak baru itu. Dia memperhatikan ZiTao melalui kaca seolah-olah ZiTao adalah ancaman terbesarnya. ZiTao membasuh mukanya dan menoleh menatap anak baru. Dan baru ZiTao sadari jika dia punya mata cokelat yang tajam. ZiTao tak gentar dan jadilah mereka berpandangan selama beberapa detik. Tak ada yang bicara. ZiTao ingat amanat yang diberikan Guru Lee dan melangkah keluar toilet tanpa memikirkan tingkah aneh anak baru barusan. Untunglah jarak toilet dan ruang guru tidak terlalu jauh. _Kau benar ge, dia memang orang yang kaku dan dingin seperti balok es._

...

Luhan hampir terlonjak saat mendengar cerita ZiTao di toilet tadi. Luhan langsung menyerbu ZiTao dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Salah satu yang ZiTao malas untuk dengar dan jawab adalah "dia sangat lumayan kan?" dalam situasi seperti ini, Luhan masih saja bertanya tentang rupa anak baru itu? Bahkan Zitao tidak peduli dengan rupa anak itu. Namun, Luhan tetap penasaran dan masih melontarkan banyak pertanyaan hingga mereka berdiri di pinggir tempat parkir, menunggu Sehun. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sudah dijemput oleh kekasih mereka masing-masing –Chen dan Kai-.

"Kupikir cukup untuk membahasnya, ge." Tolak ZiTao sekali lagi. Luhan mendengus. "Kenapa?" ZiTao tersenyum.

"Karena aku tidak mau berpikir keras dengan sifat anehnya dan itu bukan masalah yang penting"

"Tapi-"

"Itu Sehun" ZiTao memotong "Lebih baik sekarang gege ikut pulang dengan Sehun tersayang karena ini sudah terlalu sore" Luhan merengut protes, tapi akhirnya menurut.

"Kau, atau aku, atau mungkin kita, harus bertemu dengannya lagi" ucapnya kemudian melambaikan tangan dan menghampiri Sehun yang sudah siap dengan motornya. Bunyi klakson menandakan Sehun pamit pulang dengan Luhan. ZiTao balas melambai dan memandangi dua sejoli itu yang semakin jauh.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi ZiTao masih betah diam di halte sekolah. Bukan karena bis yang tidak kunjung datang, ZiTao hanya belum ingin pulang. ZiTao merenungkan anak baru tadi. Luhan benar. _Kau, atau aku, atau mungkin kita, harus bertemu dengannya lagi._ Dan kali ini, anak baru itu yang mendatangi ZiTao. Dia sudah berdiri di depan halte dengan wajah dingin seperti yang dilakukannya di toilet tadi.

Tbc

Maaf kalau gasuka.. udah lama pengen nulis, jadi inilah hasilnya. Bagus? Lumayan? Atau malah jelek? Trims yang udah mau baca and review/like juseyo...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nulis ditemani lagu panda kesayangan kita T.A.O

W..w..wait a minute hold up!

Let's GO!

Bold

ZiTao tanpa ragu juga menatap dingin anak baru itu. Kenapa dia baru muncul sekarang? Hari sudah mulai gelap disini. Jadi dia menunggui ZiTao? Apa maunya sebenarnya?

"Lama tak bertemu ZiTao. Bagaimana kehidupanmu disini? Better or get worst?" tanya anak baru dengan menatap ZiTao tepat pada manik matanya.

"Kau menyusulku kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu, Minki? Sungguh membosankan" dengus ZiTao bosan

"Sepertinya disini kau mempunyai banyak teman, huh? Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo.. mereka kekasih Sehun, Chen, dan Kai. Apa aku benar?" mendengar nama keenam temannya disebut, ZiTao menggeram marah pada Choi Minki-Ren.

"Kau.. dekati mereka sejengkal saja, mati kau-"

"Dan bagaimana dengan ayahku, ZiTao?" sunyi kemudian. Keadaan mendadak kaku dan dingin. "Apa dia mendekatimu? Apa dia menyakitimu?! Apa dia mengancammu?! Dosa apa yang dia perbuat hingga kau merebutnya dariku?!" teriak Ren tiba-tiba sambil melangkah mendekati ZiTao yang terpaku.

"A.. Apa? Ak.. aku.. aku.." ZiTao bingung harus bagaimana. Yeah, ayah Ren. Alasan utama mengapa mereka saling bermusuhan selama ini. Tidak. Ini hanya salah paham saja. Ya. Seharusnya begitu.

Iris biru gelap ZiTao bergerak gelisah. ZiTao mencoba untuk tidak menatap mata merah Ren yang sebentar lagi akan menggenang itu. Tidak. Jangan ingatkan ZiTao tentang hal buruk itu. ZiTao benar-benar ingin melupakannya. Lagi pula itu hanya salah paham. Mengapa Ren tidak pernah mau mengerti? Melihat ZiTao yang bergerak gelisah, Ren spontan memukul keras wajah ZiTao hingga dia tersungkur.

"Yeah, ZiTao. Apa kau mengingatnya? Ayahku. Choi Siwon. Kau merebutnya dariku dan membuatku menderita selama ini!" Ren mencengkram dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kerah seragam ZiTao. Dapat Jong Suk lihat darah mengalir di sudut bibir kucing teman lamanya ini. Bukan. Mantan teman lama.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan.. buk..bukan aku yang merenggutnya darimu-"

"LALU SIAPA?! Kau yang ada disana dan kau bilang bukan kau yang melakukannya?! Omong kosong!"

 _"Aku bersumpah bukan aku orangnya, Ren!"_ teriak ZiTao dalam hati. Tidak. Ini bukan saatnya ZiTao takut dan kebingungan di depan Ren. ZiTao harus pergi dari hadapan Ren. _Maafkan aku, Ren. Kau boleh membalasku lain waktu._

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, tanpa ragu ZiTao menendang perut Ren hingga genggaman Ren pada seragamnya terlepas. ZiTao berhasil. Namun tetap dengan gelutan yang lumayan panjang. Pukulan pada wajah ZiTao tetap Ren lakukan dan begitu pula ZiTao yang tetap berusaha lepas dari genggaman Ren. Kini keadaan Ren tak jauh beda dengan ZiTao. Keduanya sama- sama kotor dan kacau. Namun Ren harus rela melepas ZiTao karena bus berhenti di depan halte sekolah. Ren dan ZiTao baru sadar kalau mereka masih berada di sekitaran sekolah. ZiTao memasuki bus dan duduk dengan terengah di dalamnya. Busnya ramai karena sekarang jam para pekerja untuk pulang. Sial. Semua orang menatapnya seolah dirinya adalah kelinci yang baru saja masuk ke kandang harimau. Biarkan saja. Pemandangan jalan jauh lebih menarik ketimbang orang –orang tak penting itu.

...

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Kita berada di rumah sakit swasta di Seoul. Di dalam salah satu kamar rawat, terdapat seorang dokter sedang berbicara pada pasien anak-anak. Pasien itu adalah seorang gadis kecil bernama Sophia Cai Shuya.

"Apa kau masih merasa sulit bernapas, Sophia?" tanya dokter pada Sophia. Sophia tersenyum lebar sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah tidak lagi, ge." dokter membalas senyum manis pasien kesayangannya itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" dokter menghela napas pelan. "Jangan menjahili suster Likun lagi, kay? Dia sedih karena kau membuat bajunya kotor oleh noda krayon."

 _Ups, aku ketahuan ya?_ batin Sophia sambil menutup mulut. Dokter yang melihat tingkah Sophia hanya menggeleng maklum dan mengusap lembut rambut Sophia.

"Ya. Aku akan minta maaf pada Suster Likun, ge. Wufan ge dan Suster Likun tidak akan memberiku obat pahit, kan?" tanya Sophia pada dokternya. Dokter yang dipanggil WuFan itu tertawa pelan.

"Tidak. Kalau kau menemui Suster Likun dan meminta maaf padanya, gege akan membawakanmu ice cream besok." Mata Sophia berkilat senang saat mendengar pernyataan dokter.

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Aku akan menemui Suster Likun nanti, ge. Terima kasih"

Itulah keseharian WuFan sebagai dokter muda di Seoul. Sebenarnya ini sudah waktunya WuFan untuk pulang. Namun WuFan menyempatkan diri menengok pasiennya yang bernama Sophia. Sophia adalah pasien termuda yang ditanganinya. Sophia sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Setiap hari Sophia sendirian dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menjenguknya. WuFanlah yang membawa Sophia ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja ini. WuFan menemukannya tertidur di depan rumah reot yang sudah tidak terpakai. Itu seminggu yang lalu. Keadaannya sangat mengenaskan ditambah hujan deras sedang turun waktu itu. Walaupun tubuhnya tertutup jaket, namun jaket itu belum cukup menghangatkan dirinya yang kedinginan hingga akhirnya terkena hipotermia. Saat ditanya tentang orang tua atau kerabatnya, Sophia bilang dia tidak ingin kembali pada orang tuanya sambil menangis meraung dan memohon pada WuFan agar mau membawanya. Membawa dalm arti mengadopsi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sophia? WuFan bingung dan berniat mencari tahu.

WuFan memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Hari ini benar-benar lelah, namun Sophia sedikit menaikkan moodnya tadi. Benar-benar gadis kecil yang manis. Bagaimana bisa gadis manis seperti Sophia tidak ingin kembali pada orang tuanya? Apakah dia ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya? Memikirkannya membuat WuFan pusing. Lebih baik dia segera pulang dan mandi. WuFan sangat butuh mandi.

...

ZiTao sedang mengompres luka memarnya dengan sekantung balok es di ruang tengah apartemen. Wajahnya hampir dipenuhi oleh memar akibat pukulan Ren. ZiTao berharap sensasi dingin es batu dapat sedikit menghilangkan bekas memarnya besok. Kupingnya bisa panas terkena omelan teman-temannya kalau mereka melihat ini. ZiTao diam namun tetap mengompres luka di pelipisnya. Matanya terpejam. Ini masalah besar. Dan ZiTao memilih menghindar di masa lalu. Dan sekarang dia terima akibatnya. ZiTao dikejar-kejar oleh penyesalan ditambah dengan munculnya Ren tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang tahu, saat Tao melihat wajah Ren di lorong kantin, ZiTao seperti tidak dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak. Apalagi saat mereka bertemu di toilet. ZiTao serasa ingin mati saja saat bertatapan dengan Ren. ZiTao bukan takut. Dia hanya belum siap untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Ren. _Ren, kumohon mengertilah. Bukan aku yang melakukannya._

Dua hal yang D butuh untuk saat ini, karena D gampang hilang feel. Like and Review juseyo..dan satu pertanyaan. Alurnya kecepetan kah? Terlalu lambat kah? Atau malah ceritanya jelek? Thank's #HugAll


End file.
